I'm in love with You
by thesavorofpan
Summary: A small collection of one shots featuring the couple Yukari Takeba and Minato. Rated T for the langauge and soft Lemon.
1. I really really really love you

I'm in love with you.  
>A collection by Troy Hedding<p>I really, really, really love you!<p>

The one thing Yukari Takeba wanted to do right now above all other things was too turn around and just stare at Minato Arisato. It was driving her insane. She wanted too see his bored look as he copied the notes off the white board. She wanted him to notice that she was staring at him and look up at her. Their eyes would meet and the rest of the world would just melt away and the only two people in the world would be Yukari Takeba and Minato Arisato. A soft smile would appear on his face and she would blush and look away for a moment.  
>She would dig for courage somewhere and look at his face again. He would still have that small smile on his face. Her face would turn redder and a soft small smile would appear on her face. She would slowly raised her hand and slowly wave to him. He would then go back to copying notes again. But this time instead of a bored look on his face their would be a smile because he just saw Yukari Takeba's beautiful smile.<br>When the bell would ring and schools over Yukari Takeba would stand up and walk over to Minato Arisato. He would smile and stand up out of his desk. Hands in his pocket he would just stare her and her face would turn red from his stare. He would turn his head slightly his smile growing bigger until she would ask him to take her to the arcade. He would nod his head slightly and hold out his hand.  
>She would slowly reach out and grab his hand. His soft gentle hand would lock fingers with his. She would look down and he would move for the door. She would be a step behind him and he would notice and slow his pace down for they could walk side by side. Yukari Takeba wouldn't be able to handle it anymore. She would grab the arm her hand was holding and they would walk arm in arm. It would startle him a bit and a soft blush would appear on his face. She would rest her head on his shoulder and he would turned his head slightly to get a look at her. The world would melt away and it would just be the two of them walking arm in arm.<br>But none of that would happen because of the endless lecture going on. She tapped her pencil impatiently as she stared at the clock. And as the second hand drag its way around the clock Yukari Takeba just really wanted to say that she loved Minato Arisato more then anything.

Fin 


	2. I'm in love with an idiot

I'm in Love with an Idiot

"Minato-kun, you should wait for back up before attacking these shadow." Fuuka piped in his ear.  
>He ignored Fuuka's suggestion and looked at his long sword. He looked at the three shadows who were unaware of his presence. He gripped his Evoker thinking about summoning his Persona, but he was against that idea. The three shadows seemed to be flexing their arms and pretending to lift weights.<br>He caught the first one by surprise with a left to right slash followed by a downward slash he spun slashing the shadow. The force of the blow had the shadow falling back. He took the advantage of the moment as the shadow was getting back up. He took the Shadow's head from its shoulders. The defeated shadow burned away in purple flames.  
>The second shadow charged for Minato meaning to close line Minato. But Minato was too fast and nimble for such an attack like that. He ducked under the swing, the shadow skid to a stop and charged right into Minato's sword. Ether he let go of the sword or be buried under the shadow. He decided to let the sword go.<br>He didn't have time to pick up his sword from the ground. The third shadow was on him in an instant. Wildly swinging at the weaponless hero. Minato quickly pulled out his Evoker at the same time as the shadow's fist grazed his chin. His current persona was weak to strike attacks and he flew back rolling on the ground. The shadow charged meaning for another strike, but an arrow thump into its chest. It was followed by an arrow into its right eye. Two more arrows followed into its chest killing it.  
>Minato stood himself laughing as he dusted himself off.<br>"Hahaha, thanks a lot Yukari." He said still laughing a bit.  
>Yukari walked up to him, she looked angry, very angry. Minato tried to laugh it off, but Yukari cut it short with a stinging right handed slap to the face. He wasn't quite sure who hit him harder Yukari or the shadow.<br>"Hey what was th-" He was cut off with another slap.  
>He looked at Yukari. Tears was welling up in her beautiful eyes and she raised her hand for another slap. It stood there for a few seconds in the air. Instead of slapping him it grabbed his dress coat pulling him towards her. They were barely an inch apart and Yukari was shaking and crying as her right fist pounded into his right shoulder.<br>"Yukari...?" He asked as she grabbed both of his arms and rested her head on his chest soaking his dress shirt in tears.  
>"Idiot! Idiot! Idiot! Stupid, fucking idiot!" She screamed into his chest.<br>"Why didn't you listen to Fuuka-chan? Your so fucking stupid!" She continue to scream.  
>"Why do you always have to act like a hero?" She demanded shaking him.<br>"Yukari..." He said not really knowing how to respond.  
>"Shut up and listen! Your such an idiot! Don't you know that some people love you way too much for you to die because you have to act like a hero all the time!" She shouted into his chest and he went numb.<br>"I-I'm sorry Yukari..." He said and he felt her arms wrap around him squeezing him.  
>"Just shut up..." Yukari said her tears finally ending. "I love, love, LOVE you, Minato." Yukari whispered into his chest.<p>

Fin 


	3. Do you know how much I love you?

Do you know how much I love you?

Yukari tapped her foot nervously as she stared at the frozen screen. She could wait, it was her idea to get drinks and Minato was too much of a gentlemen to not get her a drink, but she just wanted him to be near again. Everything just felt much better when he was around. The door to her room opened up and in walked Minato Arisato. He set the drinks down in front of her and took a seat next to her. She pressed play and the movie started to play again. The electronic voice laughed and talked, but Yukari Takeba was focus on Minato Arisato. She grabbed his hand and he squeezed and a smile appeared on her face. She edge closer to him resting her head on his shoulder. He didn't move away from her touch. He smelt nice, he smelt really nice. She smiled and basked in the aura of Minato Arisato.  
>She lifted up her head off his shoulder and he looked at her. Their eyes caught each other and they stared at each other for a moment. Yukari couldn't hold herself back anymore. She placed her hands on his face and softly kissed him on the lips. She closed her eyes and kissed him again. Her hands ran through his hair as she kissed him again sliding in her tongue through his open mouth.<br>Oh God! The taste it was perfect. It wasn't sweet, salty, or bitter. It was just Minato and it was something that would never grow old on her. Minato was always too shy when it came to this, so Yukari had to take the lead. She dominated his mouth, her tongue touching every part it could and when they broke the kiss it left Minato wanting more. She gladly gave him more.  
>He nervously placed a hand on her breast he started to move his hand away, but Yukari hand kept it there and slowly he squeezed it. It made her gasp a bit breaking the kiss. They stared at each other breathless and red from their blushing. She stared into his eyes just losing herself in them.<br>"Hey Minato..."  
>"Yeah?...<br>"Do you know how much I love you?"  
>"No how much?"<br>"I'll show you..." She said forcing him to lay back on the bed as she kissed him.

Fin 


End file.
